


Weak

by deadlyhwa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Begging, Belts, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Choking, Deepthroating, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, Force-Sensitive Original Character(s), Gentle Kissing, Gloves, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Moaning, Punishment, Resistance, Ripping Clothes, Sir Kink, Slight fluff, Spanking, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, bratty, kylo ren walks in on them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlyhwa/pseuds/deadlyhwa
Summary: Armitage Hux was done being taunted by you and believing that you could get away with it, so he corrects your attitude.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/You
Kudos: 5





	Weak

“You’re nothing.” You chuckled darkly. “You let the Resistance out of your grasp once again.” You taunted the General. His jaw clenched; he was holding himself back. From hurting you and especially fucking you. You were something like a princess of First Order and very much untouchable. Hux already hated one Force-user on board, now there are two. And you were worse than Kylo. You would often snap the necks of workers that simply glance at you with the flick of your wrist, just for the hell of it. No one even attempt going against you.

And you were Snoke’s favorite and that was a cherry on top for the both of them. Hux moved from his spot and headed for the doors. Instead of making you leave _his_ room, he was going to end this torment in an easier way. “You’re weak.” Once those words fell from your mouth he paused. A small smirk formed on his lips. “You don’t even deserve your position.” He turned on his heels and charged at you. Shock on your face was eminent, but you covered it up.

“Armitage-“ His gloved hand wrapped around your neck and his grip was tight. “W-what are you doing?” You choked out. He brought you against him, his lips near your ear. His breath fanned on your sensitive skin, you winced. “You’re going to take back what you said.” He did not demand that, to him it was already written. “Stop this!” You barked. “Or what? Are you going to use _It_ on me? You like me too much darling.” He whispered, now it was his turn to chuckle. You had never been treated this way before.

You were frozen and unaware of what to do. “Someone needed to put you in your place. I guess I’ll be the first.” He said through gritted teeth, he shook you with his words. There would definitely be dark bruises on your neck later on, you squirmed. “Let me show you what it means to be a good girl,” He back you into the wall and pinned himself against you. You turned your face away from him, but his grabbed your chin and made you look him in the eye.

“I have a feeling that you’re enjoying this.” He gave you a smug grin, parting your legs with his. His fingers went under your skirt, he already felt the heat and wetness from the outside of your panties. “Fuck you!” You squinted your eyes at him. He stared into your orbs as both of his hands reached for your panties. The harsh tug and the sound of ripping made your gasp. He lifted the torn fabric, “Open up,” His other hand tapped at your cheek. You ignored his request and lowered your eyes. His hand came down on your check and your head was knocked to the right. You bit your tongue from the sting. “Open up.” He gave you a sickly-sweet smile. You obeyed this time and allowed him to shove your ruined underwear into your mouth. He grabbed your wrists with one hand and pinned the above your head. “Imagine if I had some rope, you’d look so pretty.” His pointer finger ran down your chest and slipped up your top as it came back up.

“And you will call me ‘sir’ from now on. Is that clear?” He removed your underwear from your mouth. “Crystal clear, sir.” You said sarcastically. His grin dropped and you immediately reworded your previous statement. He hummed to himself in thought. “I think you deserve punishment. You know, for all of the times you treated me like shit?” He laughed, but you did not find this humorous. “Do you think that you should get punished?” His blue eyes pierced into you. “N-no,” You squirmed.

“You’re right.” He brought you off of the wall and lead to you this bedroom. The doors slide open with a hiss and he stepped in with you following after him. He shoved you onto the bed, “That’s why I’m going to do it anyways.” You looked at him in horror and climbed up the bed like prey. He followed after you and flipped you over. “Should I spank you? Deny you to cum? So many options…” He unbuckled his belt.

A shiver ran down your spine at the sound of his belt buckles clinking. Hux flipped up your skirt and revealed your bare bottom. “Such a pretty ass.” He kneaded your flesh and gave it a sudden smack. You jolted forward, a whimper leaving your lips. “I have decided. This is too fucking hot.” He smacked you again and admired the bright red handprint on your skin. He spread open your ass and your wet cunt was revealed to him. “Of course, a slut like you would enjoy this.” He gave you another slap. He grabbed your hair pulled you up, making you yelp. “You’re not being vocal enough.”

“Maybe you’re not doing it right.” You blurted out. _Shit._ It was a reflex for you to deliver comebacks like they were your middle name. You were now regretting that about you. “Really?” He tugged your ear lobe with his teeth. You gasped at the sensation. “I’ll make you scream so loud that Snoke will hear you all the way in his chambers.” _Fuck, that sounded like a threat and a promise at the same time._ Armitage removed his and your clothes hastily and flung them to the ground. His hand came down your front, his fingers slipped between your thighs. The fingers of his other hand ended up in your mouth. You let out a strangled moan. Your senses were being taken up by leather: the scent, taste and sensation his leather gloves. His fingers dipped inside of you and you leaned forward. He went down with you and did not falter. He fingered you at a quick pace.

“Fuck, I can feel you making a mess on my hand.” He pulled out of you and flipped you back on your back. You got a sight of his length. _Holy shit._ It was not too thick, but longer than what you’ve endured. You reached for his hips, wanting to bring him closer. He roughly seized your hands and brought them over your head. He got his belt and began to tie your hands against the bed post.

His length was near you and you were tempted. You twisted yourself as he finished tying you up—which was too tight by the way, you could feel your wrists already burning. You managed to get his tip into your mouth. “Y/N,” Armitage glanced down at you, your eyes were closed. You were savoring the saltness of his precum. Your tongue swirled, gathering up every drop. He thrusted into your mouth deeper. “Fuck-I don’t even know if I want to let you do this, you’re enjoying it way too much.”

You groaned around his cock, making him visibly twitch. His hands and eyes roamed your body, cupping your breasts. He ran his thumb over your nipples. He watched it slowly harden from the cool air. “You’re so good for me.” His voice was like velvet. Everything moved slowly, Hux was not forcing himself down your throat. It was nice. But that was about to change. He snapped his hips, you gagged. “Relax.” He leaned over and played with your clit. You bucked into his hand and moaned. You were sputtering and slobbering all over his length and onto the bed. His slipped his digits inside of you and pounded hard. He pulled out so that you could breathe. “Please fuck me sir,” You gasped. “Are you _my_ girl?”

“I’m your good girl sir!” Your hips involuntarily met with his plunges. “Didn’t know someone could get fucked into submission this easily.” He snickered at you.

You sat up right, “Someone’s coming.” Hux untied you from the bed and covered you with the sheets. He slipped back on his trousers and sat back down beside you. You blinked once the person opened the door. It was Kylo. He removed his helmet and grimaced. “What a sight.” He said sarcastically. You stayed silent. “I didn’t know that you were _that_ much of a whore to make peace with Hux.” He laughed. But it only lasted for a brief moment. “What? No snarky remarks? No insults?” Kylo rose a brow at her. “I fucked her until she developed manners.” Hux stared down at you. You glared at him, but your eyes softened. He noticed that and averted his gaze back to Kylo. “What do you want?” Armitage asked in a bored toe. “Get dressed, we got found Resistance scum.”

Your face lit up with joy and you clapped your hands, “Exciting!” You exclaimed. “Uh-huh, I’ll see you both outside.” Kylo rolled his eyes and walked out. Armitage sat down beside you and observed you. “What?” You furrowed your brows. He leaned in; his nose brushed yours. Your lips parted, prepared for him. His lips met yours and he moved passionately, wanting more of something that he was already receiving. It does not get any closer than this. He drew back reluctantly. “Why’d you do that?” You panted, your cheeks red. “I just realized that I haven’t kissed you yet.” He grinned widely. “You’re such a softie.” You grabbed his hand and played with his slender fingers. “That’s better than being called weak.” He retorted. “Oh, trust me, we’ve established where you stand.”

“Glad to know were on the same page. And don’t think we won’t be finishing what we started when we get back.”

“Yes sir.”


End file.
